A comparison of the effects of relaxation training and social support group interventions on psychological factors such as stress, coping, and well-being in people with HIV infection. The three year study will use a sample of 180 people with HIV disease. The hope is to add understanding about interactions amoung psychosocial, neuroendocrine (interaction between nervous and endocrine systems), immunological (function of the immune system), virological, and health-status factors in HIV disease. The idea that both psychological stress and HIV disease progression can be reduced by stress management intervention will be tested. Such strategies may also improve the quality of life of persons with HIV disease. As well as interventions, blood, saliva, and immune-related hormones will be tested. Participants will be randomly involved for six months in one of two intervention groups. The interventions will involve 90 minute group meetings, once a week for eight weeks. A 45 minute follow-up appointment will take place at six months. Data will be collected at the beginning and at the end of the interventions group and at the follow-up appointment. At each data collection time a set of five questionnaires concerning stressful experiences, ways of coping with HIV, situations related to the diagnosis and treatment, moods and well-being and personal support systems will be completed. Subjects will be monetarily compensated for attending all of the group meetings.